Jamais Vu
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: French for Never seen. Or perhaps Nevermore? "Quoth the Raven, Nevermore."
**Disclaimer: I own nothing about this story except the usage of words.**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was in heaven.

No, she wasn't dead.

"And here we have Rowenna. Now , she looks messy, but don't let that fool you..." Jaune said, pointing to a picture of a messy looking blond, his sister.

"Well, now I know where you picked up that habit," joked Pyrrha.

"Hey!" Jaune looked offended for a second before he started chortling, the redhead soon following with her own giggles.

They both then laughed in harmony, and, if you looked closely enough, one would even be able to see a lovey dovey border around them.

 _'Yes, this was bliss,_ ' thought the champion.

It was just a few days before the Vytal tournament and Jaune had received word from his family that they were coming over.

Jaune was going to meet some of his family today and so she accompanied him to shoulder the burden of his sensitive airsickness.

There was still a bit of time before the designated meeting time so both he and Pyrrha had decided to walk around for a bit.

It wasn't technically a date but honestly Pyrrha would've even taken a stroll through Forever Fall. A walk through the town with just the two of them was a godsend. It was almost like she was supposed to die soon...

"This one's Catherine. And this one's Joan..." Jaune went on, pointing to different blondes on what looked like a family picture.

"There sure are a lot of blondes in your family." Pyrrha noted that practically everyone in the picture was a blonde except for a dark haired larger man, who Pyrrha assumed to be Jaune's father.

"Yeah, we're just that sort of family. Except for Ashe," Jaune pointed to the smallest, and quite possibly, the youngest girl in the picture. She was sitting on Jaune's lap with a toothy grin. Her hair was a much darker blonde and she stuck out in the sea of yellow.

"She's cute." Pyrrha wished she could sit on Jaune's lap too.

"She's adorable," agreed the blonde. "She always clings to me though. I guess I spoil her too much."

Speaking of clinging, Pyrrha spied the lone arm of her leader. Instilling herself some courage, she reached for it...

"Hey, look ice cream. I'll get us some."

...And missed. Pyrrha could only sigh as her team leader went off to by both of them some of the mobile establishment's frozen cow juice.

The redhead was so caught up in her missed opportunity she almost jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Pyrrha turned to the person who tapped her. "Y-yes?"

"I was just wondering if you happened to know the way to the closest dust shop?" The person, a woman, asked her.

Remembering the small map of the town in her head, Pyrrha pointed to the end of the road.

"Oh. Well, it's a bit further away from here. Around two blocks away. It's owned by the Schnee."

"Oh thank you. I'm just here to see my daughter in the tournament and, wait," the woman's eyes widen in recognition. "Aren't you the Pyrrha Nikos?"

Pyrrha put on a modest smile. "Well, yes. That's me. I'm participating in the tournament as well."

"Well, now I'm a bit worried for my daughter with someone like you around." The woman chuckled before focusing on something behind her. "Who's he?"

"Oh?" Pyrrha took a quick glance behind her to see Jaune seemingly having a hard time in choosing which flavor to pick. "That's just my partner, Jaune."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well, no..." Pyrrha tried to resist the huge smile from forming on her face.

On one hand, she knew that, for someone like her, having a boyfriend could actually turn into some scandal and may be used by some tabloids. So even hinting it was a big no-no.

On the other, did she and Jaune really look like a couple?

A happy feeling welled up in Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha liked these happy feelings.

"Um, Pyr?"

"Huh?" Pyrrha blinked. She looked to see Jaune holding up two ice cream cones, one vanilla and one strawberry.

"You okay? You seemed a bit out of it."

"No, I was just," Pyrrha glanced around but she couldn't see the woman she was talking to. Maybe she had left while she was daydreaming?

Pyrrha shook her head as she accepted the cone with the white scoop. "Nevermind."

"Well, I was just thinking. Team names. Isn't Arkos kinda lazy?"

"But I like Arkos."

"I'm still not sure. Everyone else has cool names. We have Arkos and Norren maybe we should at least change it to Flower Power."

And so the two argued the case of the team attack name, ice cream in hand.

* * *

Maybe, he was lost.

Jaune tried to decipher the map that Pyrrha had drawn out for him. She had (reluctantly) returned to Beacon after she had received a message on her scroll. Something school related he assumed considering she said it was from the headmaster.

"Now...where am I?" Jaune looked around to try to at least find a landmark but all he could find was the same reused house asset. It was very possible he had been going around in circles from the very beginning.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

The blonde looked up from his paper to see a dark haired woman approach him. "Oh...no, well."

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." the stranger laughed. "You here for the Vytal festival?"

"Well, I'm actually a student of Beacon but I can't make heads or tails of this place," confessed Jaune, a bit embarrassed. "I'm supposed to go to this dust store."

He shows her the map on his scroll and points to a location to which the lady just nods.

"C'mon, I'll walk you there."

"Oh, I don't mean to impose."

"It's fine. Unless you have a problem with a woman helping you."

With that, Jaune shut up and followed the woman as she zigzagged her way through bith the crowd and the roads. She'd occasionally stop for a bit to see if he was still with her before going off again.

It took them about five minutes of brisk walking before Jaune finally saw the too familiar Schnee logo a block away.

"Well, here you are, stranger." The woman turned to a heavy breathing Jaune Arc.

"Huff...Thank. Huff. You." To be fair, she walked really fast.

"No problem, young man." Jaune could see a small smirk trying to break out on her face. It was nice of her to not laugh.

He then took one last deep breath before regaining his bearings. "Well, thanks again. You need anything? We're a bit far off from where we started."

"Don't worry," the lady looked into his eyes and smiled. "I was heading here anyways. Besides, a a stranger is just-"

"A friend you haven't met," finished Jaune with a smile. "My mom always would say that. Oh wait, I think that's her."

Jaune looked to the side to see a familar head of blond approach him.

"Jauuuunneeeeyyy!"

...which made him miss the dark blonde rocket below.

Ashe Arc crashed into her big brother as Jaune's mother, Prism Arc chuckled.

"Now Ashe, be sure to not injure your brother too much. He is in a tournament you know." The youngest Arc daughter nodded , still sitting on top of a semi conscious Jaune. "Although if you could be taken down by an eight year old I'm not sure how confident I feel about it."

To that, Jaune just weakly smiled at his mother before fainting.

"Oh my."

* * *

 _"Jaune, come here. This is your Auntie Raven. She'll be staying here for a while until..."_

 _"Until life sorts out. Also, "Auntie"? I'm not that old."_

 _"Well deal with it. Jaune, this woman will look after you for today. Be nice."_

 _"Hello, Auntie Raven!"_

 _"Just Raven is fine, kid. You're making me a babysitter?"_

 _"I'm allowing you to stay over with meals and baths, if you just look over my kids for your stay."_

 _"...Fine._

 _"Well, I'm off. Be good to Raven, okay, Jaune?"_

 _"Sure thing! Bye!"_

 _"Bye Jaune. Good luck, Raven!"_

 _"Alright, kid. What do you want to do today."_

 _"I want to play outside with my toys."_

 _"Alright, let's go."_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Lie Ren wasn't made up of an infinite amount of patience and stress balls. While it was true he was, more or less, used to Nora's energy, there were days when he was able to get a hold of some peace and quiet.

"...And then that's when I'll send him flying with BOOM. Me and Pyrrha have practiced this for a while already and let me tell you Renny..."

Today was not one of those days however.

Pyrrha had sent both of them shopping for cutlery and a basket for their picnic dinner with Jaune's mother later. The redhead had invited Jaune's family to a simple dinner in the dorm dining area which she had somehow been able to fully reserve.

Ren had overheard her talk about fireworks and lightshows on her scroll.

Whatever the case, he and Nora were out shopping.

"Excuse me."

Ren and Nora turned to a woman behind them. Her hair was dark and Ren could recognize the eastern influence in her attire. "Yes?"

"Hello, you are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, right?"

Ren raised a hand to keep Nora from responding.

"And if we are?" He asked cautious.

The woman's eyes widened and raised her hands up to her neck, palms open. "I'm sorry, I don't mean any harm. I'm just a fan of Pyrrha Nikos and wanted to ask some questions.

Ren's eyes narrowed. Pyrrha had warned them, well, him, before to watch out for the papparazzi or those that wanted to use her name on the tabloids.

He could just walk away but it would be best to defuse this situation before it exploded. By that he meant Nora.

Ren told his friend to let him handle the situation before turning back to the woman. "Shoot."

"Is her partner really Jaune Arc?" Ren blinked. He didn't expect that kind of question. He had expected more personal or tricky ones, not something you could just learn by looking up the tournament's website.

"Yes," replied Ren who then told Nora to leave the talking to him. The girl made a zipping motion across her mouth followed by a thumbs up.

"Isn't it possible he's forcing her to be his partner?"

"While I personally don't know the circumstances on how they became partners," Nora made a weird sound as she tried to suprress her laughter without opening her mouth. "I can assure you that she is perfectly happy with Jaune as her partner."

"I see." The woman nodded. "Is he in love with her? Wouldn't it be possible that he would shower her with too much affection to the point of annoyance?"

Ren looked to his side to see Nora banging her fist on the ground, desperately trying not to laugh her guts out.

"I believe what happens within our team is our business. I can assure you though that Pyrrha is not uncomfortable with the arrangement."

"But!-"

"Hey, look lady!" Ren turned to see a fully recovered Nora glaring at the woman. "Jaune's a great guy! Sure he's weak, bumbles,..."

"Nora."

"...is sorta lame, dense as a brick like some people here, has to label his own shoes..."

"Nora."

"...and for some reason, he still insists on using that onesie. And don't get me started on his crazy stance on how much toothpaste should be used..."

"Nora!"

"But!" Nora looked the stranger straight in eyes. "He's a great leader and Pyrrha's happy to be with him!"

The woman turned her stare from Nora's eyes to Ren's. "Is this really how you feel about him?"

Ren sighed but smiled. Maybe he should trust Nora more with these sort of things. "Yes, I think the whole team feels that way."

"I see. Thank you." The stranger then turned around and walked away.

Ren watched the woman's slowly disappearing back before he felt a small tap to his side.

"I did good, didn't I, Renny?" Nora smiled up at him.

"I guess you did. Let's just hope Jaune's onesie doesn't start appearing on the tabloids."

* * *

 _"I'm back, Jaune! Did you have fun with Raven today?"_

 _"Yep! Raven was super cool!"_

 _"Well, do you want to play with her again? She seemed to like playing with you...For some reason."_

 _"Okay. Raven said we'll make cookies next time we play."_

 _"She knows how to make cookies now? She's never made me cookies."_

 _"Do you want to join us, mom?"_

 _"Sorry, Jaune. Mommy's tired from her mission. Maybe next time."_

 _"Okay. We'll leave a cookie!"_

 _"Just one? Really? I'm already regretting this."_

* * *

"And then I said , "Don't have a cow, man!" "

Everyone at the table laughed as Prism Arc finished the story on her son's first cattle wrangling. The atmosphere was pleasant and there was no complaints on the food. Mrs. Arc was having fun telling old childhood stories even in Jaune's expense.

"Would you like some wine, Prism," offered Pyrrha. In her hands was a bottle of wine that was older than she was. It was orginally from the private wine collection of the last king of Minstral before the Color Revolution. More blood had been spilled for it then the amount of rich scarlet liquid the bottle contained.

"Oh, no thank you, dear. I wouldn't mind a little more of that Fruit Quencher though."

"Coming right up!" Nora reached over with the pitcher and refilled then blonde woman's glass. Nora's Fruit Quencher was basically water, bits of from fruit she had smashed, and random amounts of different juice powders.

It was no bloodied bottle but it did have Grimm shaped ice cubes.

Pyrrha put back the bottle in the safe and smiled.

Things were looking good. The dinner had gone superb thanks to, mainly, Ren's cooking. Nora's bright eyes and personality had kept the atmosphere pleasant and fun. As for her, she was already on a first name basis with Mrs. , no, with Prism.

"I'll go get the fruit salad," announced Pyrrha as she stood up to leave for the refrigerator where it was stored.

The fruit salad was the only thing Ren had allowed the redhead to make after the Pumpkin Pete Incident. In her defense, she had been near the gas stove but Nora's burnt jars of syrup begged to differ.

Once Pyrrha was out of earshot, Nora leaned over the table. "So a while ago, Renny and I ran into one of Pyrrha's fans."

"Oh really?" asked Jaune. He was prone to forgetting things, Pyrrha's fame among them.

"Yep! She even asked about you Jaune!" The petite girl nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Jaune being part of a tabloid? Do tell more," asked Prism, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Yep. She was all worried on how Jaune would be crushing on her idol" Nora clasped her hands together and swayed side to side, "How he was in love with her and how he would take advantage of Miss Nikos."

"Is that true, son?" Prism turned to Jaune who had chosen to turn away his face a bit red.

"Well, Nora made sure she wouldn't ask any more questions." Ren spoke up in an attempt to save his leader. Also, Pyrrha had oddly sharp hearing. "Let's just hope knowledge of Jaune's onesie doesn't become public knowledge."

Jaune's mother looked at Ren then back at Jaune. "You still wear that thing? Uy vey! Almost as bad as his father."

As she took another drink from her glass, Jaune mouthed a thank you to Ren.

"Still though, a girl?" Prism thought about it for a bit before nodding. "Well, I do think Miss Nikos is a bit masculine so female fans wouldn't be too out of place."

A faint "Hrmmm"-ing started to come from the kitchen.

"Well, she wasn't really a girl. More like an older woman actually," pointed out Nora totally oblivious to the background noise.

"Oh?" Prism was curious now.

"I believe she had dark hair and red eyes." Ren replied.

"Oh yeah. I think I was helped by someone like that," chipped in Jaune.

"Now that you mention it," Pyrrha popped in from the kitchen, a sealed container in her hands. "I think I met someone like that this morning. Even received a compliment."

"Did you get her name?" Ren asked. This was all too coincidental. Pyrrha may have had a stalker.

"No, she never gave it." Pyrrha slightly frowned, a bit worried.

"Raven..."

Ren and Pyrrha turned to Jaune who just stared emptily into something before blinking.

"Her name was Raven?" asked Ren.

"Huh? No," Jaune blinked again. "She didn't tell me anything but for some reason it just..."

"You're probably just associating it with an actress. I know you had some posters of some girls on your room," suggested Prism.

"Maybe." Jaune looked at his mom the focus in his eyes a bit lost. "

"Jaune? You okay?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah. It just feels like I've met her before..."

"I blame your school," nodded Prism. "Everyone looks like a blank dark figure except you three."

"I wouldn't say all of them."

"Well, if you do see her, stay away from her. Sounds like a fan turned stalker." Taking out her scroll, Prism moved to get up. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Nikos."

 _'What happened to "Pyrrha"!?'_ the redhead yelled internally as she watched the older woman walk away.

"What is this?"

Still distressed on losing her privilege, Pyrrha turned to the source of the voice, Nora, who was just staring at the fruit salad had Pyrrha made. "Um, fruit salad?"

"No." Nora pointed to the pieces of red desecration in the dessert. "What is **this**?"

"Oh!" Pyrrha's face lightened a bit. "Those are tomatoes. I decided to healthy it up a bit so it's my own touch. As you know tomatoes are fruits..."

Something deep within Nora snapped as she brought out Magnhild, intent on destroying the abomination in front of her.

Ren sighed as he prepared for the worst. Even if Nora was very particular on desserts, he still did not expect Pyrra to screw up this badly.

 _'Next time, she's doing the shopping.'_ A boom echoed across the dining area. _'Just the shopping.'_

* * *

A few days passed and, with no signs of the mysterious woman popping up anymore, eventually team JNPR let down the guard they had subconsciously raised.

The black haired red eyed woman was eventually turned into a popular ghost story by Nora, of a dark ghost that asked directions only to lead unsuspecting freshmen into a dark alley to have them never to be seen again.

In a completely unrelated note, Jaune had received a mysterious package containing posters of Pyrrha.

"And she said, don't have a cow man!"

"Oh Hahahahaha! That's priceless."

Today was Jaunedry day. Basically, it was the day that the two blondes of their teams got together and did their team's laundry in the laundry room of the student dorms.

Contrary to popular belief, the closest pair of interteam friends weren't actually Jaune and Ruby, but actually Jaune and her sister.

There was just something that allowed both of them to easily click. Jaune wasn't sure what though but maybe it was a blond thing.

None of their team members had ever been able to witness what the two blondes did when they were alone in that hot and humid laundry room but whatever it was led to knowing glances, inside jokes, and to Ruby's horror, secret handshakes.

Jaune was the only possible best friend she knew who would do one with her as Weiss called it stupid and Penny's high fives left her hand numb and possibly broken.

It irked the redhead even more when Yang herself hadn't wanted to make a secret sister handshake yet had one with Jaune.

If only it was that, Ruby.

"Oh God. Jaune, check these out." Yang held up a pink cloth panty with a strawberry design. "Can you believe Ruby still wears these?"

"Well, at least they're easy to wash. Pyrrha's are so delicate I always worry how much I'd have to pay to replace them. Jaune held up the pair he was in the middle of folding that was composed of sheet cloth, red lace, and not much else.

Yang whistled. "That's some pretty impressive stuff. Shame their purpose doesn't seem to be working."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune.

"Exactly, my point." Yang just shook her head, folding another pair of underwear. "I almost feel sorry for her."

"Why's that?"

"Jaune, you are a sweetheart but as thickheaded as a concrete block. Now pass me that basket," asked Yang which Jaune complied.

"So where's your mom, now?" asked Yang as she continued folding more piles of finished laundry.

"Oh, she's touring the place with Ashe. Vale's in full festival mode so she's really enjoying all the sights."

"Heeh? Must be nice to be able to go around with your mom." A complicated expression passed Yang's face. Well, too complicated for Jaune to understand at least.

"What's wrong?" Jaune had to ask as Yang had stopped her folding

"It's..." A woman's face briefly appeared in Yang's head. One that was like her own. "It's nothing." Yang crumpled the newly folded shirt in her hand with clenched fists.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay."

Silence washed over the laundry room, even the hum of the machines in front of them just seemed to contribute to it.

"Well, whatever it is," Jaune moved over to Yang and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. "It must be tough."

"Thanks babe." Yang returned Jaune a strained smile.

A rule on Jaunedry day was to bring all dirty laundry to wash however only wash what you owned.

If Yang didn't want to wash her laundry with him, Jaune would do nothing but support her, no questions asked.

They then both finished the rest of their laundry in a comfortable silence, following even their way back to their dorm room.

"Hey, Jaune." called an usually calm Yang right as they reached their doors. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's Jaunedry day after all."

Yang put down her team's laundry and extended her hand which Jaune took as secret hand shake time so he put down his own laundry bag and extended his own hand.

Which was why he was surprised when Yang suddenly hugged him.

"Come here, you!"

Now, Yang wasn't necessarily a hugger like her sister but she knew how to give a nice hug. Nice and warm.

So she could immediately feel Jaune's body go stiff as a board and stay like that.

Was that a whimper?

The brawler immediately separated from the knight, who looked like he was going to give meaning to her first nickname of him.

"You okay, Jauney?"

"S-sorry," Jaune's face was pale as he stuttered a reply. He just had the strangest feeling of de javu, the bad kind. The kind that made his stomach upset. "I'm...I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Jaune returned a strained smile. "Yeah, I'm just going to lie down for now."

"If you say so." Yang could only watch as the boy entered his team's room and closed the door behind him, leaving her confused.

"What was that about?"

* * *

 _"What are we going to do today Raven?"_

 _"We're...we're going to play a game, Jaune."_

 _"A game? Can it be Hunters and Grimm? I want to be like you and mom when I grow up!"_

 _"No, not today. Jaune, do you like me?"_

 _"Yup! You're really cool! And your weapons are as well!"_

 _"Do you...love me?"_

 _"Love?"_

 _"Kinda like a lot of like."_

 _"Then I do love you, Raven!"_

 _"I love you too, Jaune. Now for the game, we're going to play a secret game. Can you promise me you won't tell anyone?"_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Not even your mom?"_

 _"Arcs don't go back on their word!"_

 _"That's a good boy. Now, come with me, and we'll play our secret game."_

* * *

"Where the fuck were you? Too busy drinking to answer my calls?!"

"Actually, yes." Qrow raised the glass to his lips, the alcohol burning his mouth. "Still am."

"For fuck's sake. Look. She's back."

"...I know." He momentarily muted his scroll to prevent his ears and speakers from blowing apart while ordering another drink.

Unmute. "-piece of shit!"

"Look, I've talked to her and she's changed. She's looking after her daughter." A pause. "The one she had with Taiyang."

"They never change."

"But she has. Look. She's done a lot of shitty things." A snort comes from the other side."But she does look serious this time. I'd like to trust her. I feel like I have to. You know how important family is."

The silence over the phone is a long one until: "Fuck Qrow. I swear to God if you're wrong about this, I'm smashing you through a wall. At the very least.

"Just don't do anything rash."

"If she tries anything, anything, I'm going to kill her."

"Prism. You have to trust me on this."

"The last time I trusted you got us into this mess!" hissed Prism's Arc voice over the phone. The malice in her voice could've attracted a herd of Grimm.

On her end, there's no sound over the line for a minute except the pouring of liquid and the setting of glass until, "Okay. I'll find and talk to her. In the meantime, just keep an eye out."

There's even more silence until eventually the line went dead and was disconnected.

Qrow sighed as he ordered even more alcohol. What a bad day

* * *

If there's one thing Jaune didn't like about being a leader it was the paperwork.

Here he was, alone in the dorm room, doing the paperwork assigned to leaders who wanted to join the tournament. He had even asked Ruby if she wanted to do hers with him.

The room didn't really have any desks so he was awkwardly doing it on his bed, wearing his onesie for maximum comfort.

Ren and Nora had gone on some sort of double not-really-a-date date with Blake and Sun.

Pyrrha, herself, was on, what she had excitedly dubbed, a "girl's night out" with his own mother. Something to do with making amends.

He just never knew with that girl.

-Still, something had been bugging him, gnawing at the back of his mind.

He just didn't know what-

"Hello Jaune."

Jaune froze. His whole body locked up as suddenly, from out of nowhere, she had appeared in front of his bed.

Even with his mouth going dry and his brain locking up, Jaune was still able to whisper one word, almost without thinking.

"Raven."

Raven's red eyes lit up at the mention of her name. "So you do remember me. I appreciate it."

She reached over and held his face with both of her hands, a look on her face one of desire.

"You've aged so much better than Tai. He's become so old but you," Raven kissed him, her tongue easily violating every corner of his mouth. "You're still so cute yet also handsome."

"I...I thought you were dead. My mom said you were dead." whispered Jaune when Raven finally separated from him.

"Dead? Please Jaune. We still love each other, right?" Raven stared into his eyes with a look that reminded Jaune of birds who had cornered their prey. "Now that I'm back and found you, we can see each other a lot more."

"N-no..."

"I was so lonely." Raven caressed his cheek with one hand before peppering him with even more kisses, ignoring how ashen white and clammy each kiss left his skin. "I can't wait to have even more fun tonight."

"F-fun?"

She was soon all over him, his prone body barely giving any resistance. Her hands roamed and rubbed and caressed over his onesie, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

"Yes, Jaune. Fun." She emphasized that last point with the zipping down of his onesie, the final barrier between herself and him. "Just like last time before we were interrupted. Just lay down and let me get to work. You still love me don't you?"

And Jaune did just that. Her hands found no fight. Her lips found no impede. Her tongue found no struggle.

Memories once stored away were now being mixed with one's being created.

He was tenagain. Or maybe he always was? Maybe he still is.

Was she always that big? Was he always this small?

And as Raven reached what she was looking for, Jaune Arc stopped thinking.

* * *

 _"Raven?"_

 _"Yes, Jaune?"_

 _"What's happening?"_

 _"We're playing our secret game, Jaune."_

 _"I-I don't like this game. This feels all weird and scary"_

 _"Don't you want to be a hunter, Jaune? Hunters are brave. You have to be brave."_

 _"B-but...Can't we play something else?"_

 _"Don't you love me, Jaune? Didn't you tell me that you loved me?"_

 _"...Yes."_

 _"This is what people do to show love. I love you and you love me so we have to do this."_

 _"I-I don't understand…"_

 _"Just trust me, Jaune."_

 _"Why are you touching me like that? This is weird."_

 _"It's part of the game. Part of our secret game of love."_

 _"It feels funny. I don't know if I like it how it feels."_

 _"You will. It'll get better. It'll feel better than anything else out there."_

 _"Why are you taking off my clothes?"_

 _"I want to look at you. I'll take mine off as well. We love each other so it's okay._

 _"Mon loves me. I've never done this with mom."_

 _"It's not the same as our love, Jaune. It's different. Am I too heavy?"_

 _"No, but why are you on top of me? This is...this is weird."_

 _"Mmm… Ohhh… It's all part of the game, Jaune. Let me handle this."_

 _"Huh? What are you doing now? I don't understand."_

 _"Doesn't it feel nice?"_

 _"I-I… What's happening? I feel funny…"_

 _"Just relax Jaune, it'll get better. I'll make it feel better."_

 _"No! I...I..something's happening!"_

 _"That's good Jaune, you're so good at this game…"_

 _"I-I-I… I can't stop… Help! Raven, something's coming!"_

 _"R-Raven!? What the hell are you DOING?!"_

 _"M-mom..."_

* * *

"And then he brought out a guitar..."

"Oh hell, I remember that guitar. Thing's a riot. He didn't use an amp, did he?"

"Well, now I really do feel thankful."

"I could drink to that!"

It was a girl's night out and because Pyrrha never had one before, had decided to bring in the two most fun girls she knew.

Yang was an obvious choice.

Unfortunately, Nora had a double not-date and Ruby was a minor. Blake also had a not-date and the other girls she knew didn't have enough character to even have a model.

So Weiss had to do.

Oddly enough, it went the other way Pyrrha had imagined.

Prism Arc almost seemed...angry with Yang. The blonde had even asked if she had offended the older woman to which her reply was that she had known someone who looked like the girl.

Which had left Yang quiet and somber, almost melancholic, for the rest of the night.

Thankfully, Weiss and Prism had gotten along really well. Almost too well, for Pyrrha's liking, honestly.

They had been swimmingly getting along by thrashing both Jaune and her husband's pathetic attempts at courting and romance.

Honestly, it sounded a bit mean for Pyrrha but she had never really done one of these before so maybe it was just her.

So the redhead just listened on and sipped her drink.

"Although in all honesty, as nice as it is that he's stopped, I kinda miss it." Weiss looked into her own drink for a second before taking a generous sip. "I mean, he gave up just like that. Don't misunderstand, it's just...am I really that easy to get over?"

"Oh hon." Prism put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I'm sure it wasn't like that. There are a ton of better fish out there."

"Yes, but why give up so easily?"

The two then shared a hug. Pyrrha wanted to be hugged as well so she joined in.

Or at least she tried to before her scroll went off with a beep.

A quick glance showed that ot was Nora who had sent a message.

Pyrrha gave it a quick read. "Hmm, that's odd."

"What's up?" asked Yang who earlier had just been sitting next to Pyrrha quietly.

"Well, it's just that Ren had apparently left his scroll at the dorm room. They tried calling it but no one has picked up."

"And? I mean, if Blake's phone rang, I wouldn't pick it up. Or maybe I would."

"That's the thing. They tried contacting Jaune next but he wouldn't pick up either."

"Maybe, he's asleep or left his scroll on vibrate?"

"No, he promised me he'd finish the paperwork first." Pyrrha stood up with her scroll to her ear. "I'll try to call him. Excuse me."

Yang watched Pyrrha walk away before turning back to the other two at the table.

Wait, where did Jaune's mom go? She suddenly vanished like her own- No, no. She wasn't going to go there.

"Hey, where did Mrs. Arc go?" Weiss just shrugged and mumbled something about Jaune into her glass.

"She left for Beacon." Pyrrha reappeared with a frighteningly serious expression. "We have to have to go."

"But-"

" **Now**." Pyrrha's tone immediately sobered the two girls. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how she was the champion of Mistral.

When they got out, they found Prism Arc holding up a taxi. As in, she was literally holding it up with her bare hands.

"Hurry up! I still have to pick up my daughter!"

* * *

Ruby knocked on team JNPR's door for what had the be the third time.

"Jaune? You in there, buddy?"

Still no response.

"If this is some sort of joke, it's not funny."

The door remained speechless.

"If you're gonna be like that, I'm just going to go in! You'd better not be in the shower or anything. Again."

Pouting, Ruby put her one free hand, the other was holding her paperwork and pen, and turned the knob.

Only to find it locked.

Her cheeks puffed up in tiny indignant fury as she continued trying to open the door.

"Fine! But I'm eating those brownies with your name on them in the dorm fridge!"

To think she had even gotten a bit excited when he had invited her. She had combed and everything.

Grumbling, Ruby Rose made her way to the dorm community kitchen where there was a certain plate of brownies with Jaune's name on it.

* * *

"Dang it, sis! Pick up already!" Yang hit redial on her scroll only to get no reply.

Currently, all four were on an airship to Beacon. Normally, it'd have taken longer but Weiss had let them use her personal one.

It was just a small one with a room that barely fit all five of them. Five including Jaune's little sister who was sitting on her mother's lap.

"Is Jauney in trouble?" The little girl asked looking up at her mom.

"I pray not," reassured Prism, hugging the girl tighter though she couldn't hide the disparity in her eyes. "How much longer Weiss?"

"About fifteen more minutes." The heriess chewed her lower lip. She didn't like not knowing the situation.

Weiss wanted to ask but there was such an amount of urgency that she'd never seen a parent have for a child, at least from her own experience.

Jaune was a lucky guy.

"He's still not picking up either." Pyrrha tried to calm herself but failed. Each team had a program on their scrolls to see the vitals of the members. Right now, Jaune's were in the red.

"Well, I see Beacon, at least we're close." said Weiss as she looked out the window.

"Can you see the dorms from here?"

Weiss turned back to the woman, saw the urgency in her eyes, and without question, looked back out the window.

"I...I think so."

"Okay. Can you just concentrate on it with your eyes." Weiss did so.

Prism raised Ashe from her lap and, after what seemed like an internal battle, she set the little girl on Yang's lap to the blonde's shock.

"Take care of her."

Yang just dumbly nodded, the suddenness of the situation preventing her from doing anything else.

"Promise." Prism nodded in return then turned back to Weiss.

"You see it, Weiss?"

"I see it."

"Then I'm off." With that the woman glowed yellow, her semblance turning her into a light that entered Weiss which then shot out through the window.

Her [Refraction] semblance only worked if others could see her destination for her after all.

* * *

Materializing just at the outskirts of the dorm building, Prism Arc ran.

She ran with the speed of a woman possessed, making her way through the dorm corridors until she found the one she knew was her son's.

For some reason, a mini-Summer Rose was standing outside eating the brownies she had baked.

No matter.

She pushed the little girl aside ("Hey!") and kicked the door open with all her might.

What lay inside was something out of her nightmares.

Her son, Jaune, lying on his bed, naked. His onesie was bunched down to his knees, the only article of clothing on him. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth stayed open, drool, possibly even not his own, hanging from it.

And above him was a woman she hadn't seen in a decade; one she had never wanted to see again. A mostly clothed Raven Branwen, lay above Jaune, riding her son, her red eyes full with desire.

Prism felt numb as she watched her once best friend fuck the unconscious body of her only son.

It was a scene from hell and her own memories.

Willing the Arc weapon to come to her, Crocea Mors flew to her hand from across the room which allowed Raven to finally notice her.

Red met blue.

"Damnit Prism. Why do you always have to interrupt us?"

To that, Prism raised Crocea Mors and pointed it at Raven's head, the blade covered in a white glow.

"Get the fuck off, him." Prism snarled as the blade shined brighter, the white glow occasionally shifting into different colors.

Raven sighed, both from annoyance and her current minstrations. "Why can't you just leave us alone.

The family heirloom glowed eve further until a whole flame of rainbow was all that could be seen above the hilt. "Move or I'll fucking blow your brains out!"

"You never did understand our love. Raven grinded down harder on Jaune which made the unconscious boy release a strangled groan. "Not you, not the police, not Qrow, no one."

"I said, g-" "G-GET OFF!"

Both older women turned their head to the source of the voice.

The forgotten Ruby Rose stood barely outside the doorway, stiff as a rod. Her knuckles were clenched white at her sides and her face was scrunched in both anger and an effort in trying not to cry, although that didn't stop a few stray tears from escaping.

Raven's eyes widened when they landed on the girl, before a nostalgic smile formed on her face.

"Well, this is a surprise. You're Summer's child aren't you?"

Ruby flinched at hearing her mother's name. The word felt like it had been dirtied coming from the stranger's mouth.

Almost casually, Raven separated herself from Jaune, fluids leaking from her. As she adjusted her panties back into place, the dark haired woman also draped a blanket over the catatonic blonde.

She stroked Jaune's face affectionately before turning to look straight into Ruby's silver eyes.

Ruby dared not shrink back but just glared all of what she felt (Anger? Hate?) into those pools of scarlet yet all she saw reflected was mirth, like there was an inside joke she didn't know of.

"Was Jaune your boyfriend? Or maybe you just had a crush on him?" At her almost mocking tone, Ruby clenched her jaw even tighter and felt her whole body start to tremble as she did everything she could to control herself.

"Because, you know," Raven licked her lips, that same irritating smile on her mouth. "You look exactly like your mother did that night she caught me fucking Tai."

Ruby's vision turned red like roses. She was to activate her semblance and smash that woman's face in but someone beat her to it.

The moment Raven was off her son, Prism Rose had moved at light speed and slammed her against the wall, holding the burning blade in her hand right at the woman's throat.

"Resist and I'll slice your fucking head off." She stabbed the sword deep enough to draw blood but it barely got a reaction from Raven.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha's worried yell for her leader drew Prism's attention away for a second as she watched the redhead rush up to her son.

It seemed the rest had finally caught up.

"R-ruby?" Weiss approached her partner who was standing as still as possible yet also shaking. She then noticed the blood dripping from Ruby's white clenched hands. "Ruby, you're bleeding!"

After giving Jaune a quick glance over, Pyrrha turned back to Prism and the stranger she had her sword pointed at. "Who is she?"

"An old friend." Prism glared back at Raven. "One that developed a taste for little boys."

"He was so young yet so mature. He reminded me of Tai. I didn't know why I stopped caring about Tai back then but now I realize it was because he grew up." Raven smiled. "Taiyang was a man-child, but Jaune was a child-man. They were so alike, I couldn't resist."

"He was ten years old," Prism seethed. "A CHILD…"

"He was everything I loved about Tai before Tai grew up." Raven sighed and her face changed to that of a maiden in love. "I bet if Summer was still alive, she'd do the sa-"

Her next words never came as Ruby had rushed forward and punched the woman hard enough against the cheek to draw blood.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled at Ruby who had suddenly ran from her grasp. She had never seen the girl so angry. Were Ruby's eyes glowing?

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Ruby cried, her tiny fist shaking at her side, covered in blood, most of it her own. "Don't you dare...My mom was nothing like you!"

"Ruby..."

Ruby turned around to see her uncle Qrow standing at the doorway although he wasn't looking at her but at the woman on the floor. His face held a sadness she'd never seen before.

"You took your time." Prism said, sarcasm heavy.

"Didn't realized something happened." Qrow sighed and eyed the sword in Prism's hand. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Trust me. The only thing I regret is not doing it earlier. I know she's your family Qrow but Jaune's mine as well." She looked down at the person she had once called a friend.

"I won't let her do this again. Prism Arc aimed Crocea Mors at Raven , the rainbow flame's edges starting to sharpen and move like that of a chainsaw. "

"H-hey, is everything okay? Why's everyone just standing outside for?"

"Mommy, what's going on?"

"Y-yang?" murmured Raven with a bloody mouth. "Ashe?"

"Yang? Get the hell out of here!"

Yang recoiled. She had never in her life heard her uncle yell so loudly.

"What's happening? Is Jaune and Ruby okay?" Yang asked before her eyes widened at the sight of the woman on the floor.

"Who's she, mommy?" Ashe Arc who had came along with Yang asked, half frightened. "Is Jauney okay?"

"It's no one, sweety. Get her out of here!" screamed Prism causing the little girl to flinch away.

"Ashe? Ashe! It's you!"

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not!" Ashe shook her head. "My mommy's over there! You're not my mommy!"

"Yes, I am!" Raven insisted, she then turned her gaze to Yang who flinched at the attention. "See that's Yang! She's your sister!"

"No! I-I have sissies! And Jauney!" By now the little girl had already started to cry. She showed a questioning face to everyone else in the room, who were all just frozen wide-eyed at what was happening, until finally landing at Prism. "Are-are you really my mommy?"

"Ashe,I..." Prism hesitated for just a second. However, that was enough for Ashe as she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Wait!" She was about to run after the girl but had to dodge a red and gold spear that suddenly shot at her.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

"Why-" Prism was about to yell at the girl until she realized what the redhead was aiming for.

She turned back to where the spear was and saw it embed on the floor.

An empty floor.

* * *

"So she raped Jaune when he was a boy?" asked Weiss. She could feel the vile already building up in her mouth.

"Yeah, she did." answered Prism, grasping her head from the huge migraine she was getting. "Just now as well.

It had a been about two hours after the whole thing and things had quited down just a bit. Weiss, Pyrrha, Ruby and Prism were all staying at team RWBY's room.

A woman calling herself Dr. Politan had appeared with a swirl of pink and blonde. She was currently attending to the unconscious Jaune in the other room.

Thankfully, it didn't create that much of a commotion so what had happened was only between the one's in the two rooms.

"But how come he didn't know her when they had met?" asked Pyrrha. "She even looks almost like Yang. She didn't seem to set-off any triggers."

"Jaune seemed to have repressed it so we pretended nothing happened. Everyone in our family's blonde. One of my daughter's even has almost the same hair Ms. Xiao Long has." Prism paused and chewed her lip. "...well, everyone except Ashe, of course."

"How did you know her?" Ruby looked up from the pillow she was hugging.

"We..." Prism's eyes glazed over as she remembered simpler times before ending her reminisce with a shudder. "We were best friends."

She then turned to the Rose girl and her expression softened. "I knew your mom. She was great."

Ruby just nodded, her eyes going teary again.

Prism ran her hands through her hair again. She swore half of it had turned grey already. "Damn it! This is my fault."

"How?"

"Raven had just left Tai and so I told her she could stay with me until everything blew over. All she had to do was...look after Jaune."

"How could you!"

"I didn't know, okay!" She looked down into her lap, years old guilt still brewing in her. "I didn't know that would happen."

"Hey, no one knew. Not even Raven, herself, knew at that point." answered Qrow as he walked in the room, choosing to lean against the door behind him.

"How's Yang?" Ruby asked.

"She's...been better." Qrow withdrew a flask before shaking his head and putting it back. "We had a long talk. It wasn't easy for either of us."

"How'd she take it?"

Qrow made a face and then shrugged. "How would you take all of...that? That the mom you had been chasing was a pedophile?"

"Um...excuse me, but I have to ask," Pyrrha swallowed. "Will Jaune...will Jaune have to withdraw from Beacon?"

Everyone else but Prism looked at her like she was crazy. Did she really have to ask that? But she was Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Mistral and his partner.

So for the first time that, night, Pyrrha looked right at Prism Arc's eyes without even a flinch.

And then she answered.

"Honestly, that's up to him. If you already know what he went through to get here then who am I to stop it. I can't protect him forever." She then returned Pyrrha's gaze with her own as she stared right into Pyrrha's soul. "I can, at the very least, trust his partner, right , Pyrrha?"

She extended her hand out to Pyrrha. The hand glowed a gentle white.

"Arcs don't go back on their word, right?" Nodding, Pyrrha shook the hand, feeling some of her aura be absorbed into the white glow.

"Um! You can trust me too!" interjected Ruby who then turned to her own partner.

"Don't worry about me." said Weiss before adding, "As long as there's no more guitar involved."

This brought a soft chuckle to everyone's lips.

Leaning back on the bed, Prism nodded to herself. Looks like Jaune was able to make use of her advice after all.

"Well, that's all nice and dandy," spoke up Qrow. "but when are you going to tell his sisters about Ashe?"

"Ugh." The mother Arc rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Don't remind me. That's gonna be a pain."

"If you don't mind me asking, tell them what?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, besides all of what happened, I'll have to tell them the truth about Ashe." Prism turned to Qrow. "You did tell both her and Yang the truth, right?"

"Yeah I did." Qrow nodded."It is sorta my responsibility anyways. I really owe you one for taking her in."

"Wait! Why didn't you just raise your own kid!" shrieked Weiss as she pointed at Qrow. "Why did you let Prism have to deal with your actions?"

Everyone turned to the heiress who suddenly spoke up during the possibly touching moment.

"Ugh, you're really a Schnee huh?" Qrow rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this but Raven's my sister."

Weiss opened her mouth then closed it again. She turned to Ruby. "So then she's Ruby's dad's kid?"

"No way! Dad would never..." Ruby hugged her pillow as she thought about it. Ashe would have been long born after Summer Rose had died. She hugged it tighter and looked at her uncle for help.

"No, it wasn't Tai's." Qrow answered much to Ruby's relief.

"Then who..."

The heiress' eyes widened as she realized the answer to her own problem. Around her, Ruby and Pyrrha's widen as they too had reached the same conclusion as her.

Okay, now, she really was going to throw up.

* * *

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, his head feeling like that one time he had challenged Nora to see how hard she could launch him.

"What happened?" Jaune blinked again, trying to remember. "I remember doing my paperwork, then she showed up and-"

His eyes widened as he sat up in an instant. He had started hyperventilating when he felt a calming presence hold his shoulders down.

He looked to who it was. Pink and yellow hair brought back with it some memories and a name. "Dr. Cosmo...Politan, right?"

The woman smiled and nodded. She had been his old doctor during...back then.

"If you're here that means..." He felt his skin crawl and goosebumps break out as the memories started flooding back. "R-raven. Oh god. Oh god."

Hands were on his shoulders again and Jaune then felt a wave of calmness washed over him once more.

"It's...it's all coming back." An unusually calm Jaune stated as repressed memories came flooding back in. "I'll have to remember this from now on, won't I?"

The tiny doctor just nodded sadly, still using her semblance to calm his mind.

"I..I remember the first time." confessed Jaune as images and feelings he had buried away were now assaulting his brain.

 _Raven, please stop.._

 _I don't want to do this..._

 _Help me, mommie..._

Tears ran down his eyes and there was sudden warmth between his legs as he lost control of his bladder.

Yet the doctor just continued smiling at him, trying to reassure him.

He was calm now, but he knew he'd have to face it had to end.

He turned to the doctor. "Can...Can I take a bath. By myself."

The doctor just nodded and slowly let go of him, bowing before exiting the room.

"T-thank you," he said to her as she closed the door behind her.

While he still had his calm, he grabbed his towel and made his way to the shower and began the process of scrubbing himself clean of the dirty feeling he had.

He started with his body. He

Scrub. Scrub. Shame.

Scrub . Scrub. Powerlessness.

Scrub. Scrub. Fear.

He continues scrubbing until the whole bar of soap was gone. Then he got another bar of soap. Then another. Then he just used his nails until he felt clean.

He wanted to be clean.

He felt water flow down his cheeks then remembered to turn on the shower.

After nearly an hour, he turned off the water and wiped himself even harder with a towel then put on anything but the onesie which was immediately sent into the trash.

Once he was fully dressed, he heard a knock on the door.

Jaune hesitated before finally willing himself to answer. "C-come in."

To his relief, it was only his mother. She sat next to him with a sad smile on her face. "Hey there, Jaune."

"You told me she was dead."

"You had forgotten about it so I thought it was for the best." She patted her son's back.

"Where's Dr. Pollitan?"

"You want to talk to her?" Prism moved to stand up. "She's just outside but if you need her now..."

"Maybe...maybe later." Jaune shook his head and his mom sat back down.

"Do...does anyone know?"

"Only those girls I went out with. And this Rose girl."

"Great." Jaune sunk his face into his hands. "They must think of me as some kind of...of..."

"Don't worry they don't." His mom pulled him back up so she could look straight at her son. "They're great girls. Trust me. Arc's word."

"You...really mean that?"

"You can ask them later. If not, I'll behead them myself." Prism rose smiled and hugged her son as hard as she could which Jaune returned in equal fold.

When they separated, however, her smile was gone. "By the way, since the...last time, there was actually a...complication"

"What? She gave me an STD didn't she? Typical."

"No, it's that she," Prism hesitated. "She got pregnant. Ashe isn't actually your sister."

Jaune's eyes widened, "She's my..."

"Daughter, yes." Prism finished.

"But wasn't I too young?"

"Well, it happened. You were an early bloomer, I guess." Prism then put her hand over her son's. "This doesn't change anything in the family though. Only your father and I knew. I'll still tell the others later.

Jaune just numbly nodded. To think his sister was his daughter. "Does...does Ashe know?"

"Yes."

"How does she feel?" Prism sighed and tried to hold back how she was feeling at the moment. Jaune needed someone strong right now. "She...she doesn't seem to trust me anymore. But she does want to talk to you. You want to talk with her?"

Jaune reached deep withon him for that last scrap of calmness before nodding. "Send her in."

Prism Arc gave one last hug to her son before leaving.

He didn't know how long but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A blonde walked in but not the one he was expecting.

Yang Xiao Long awkwardly shuffled in to the surprise of Jaune.

Even with her hair frizzed out in the laundry room, Jaune had never seen Yang look so shitty.

Well, he could say the same for himself.

"Hey."

"Hey. Can I sit?"

"Sure." Jaune scooched over as Yang sat next to him, a good three feet away.

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, your sister said that, while she did want to talk, she wanted it to be with your whole family. No more secrets." Yang tried a small smile. "She's sweet."

"She is." Jaune allowed himself a smile as well, just a small one. "Been a while since a family reunion."

"I've had enough of those, honestly," murmured Yang which Jaune gave a confused look to. "Oh right, you didn't know.

"Know what."

"I'm," A pedophile's daughter. The offspring of the woman who raped you as a kid. "She's my mom."

"...Oh." was all Jaune could reply.

Silence engulfed the room as Yang's reveal sent numerous thoughts rushing through his mond.

Eventually, what could possibly after an eternity, Yang broke the silence.

"So...you want to talk about it?"

Talk about what? About how her mom raped him as a kid? About how awkward their relationship was going to be like? About how his daughter was also Yang's sister?

Yes, there was a lot to talk about. Possibly in numerous sessions of therapy.

But right now,

"It's still Jaundry day." replied Jaune, a true smile forming on his face, for what felt like forever.

"What?" Yang just blinked as she saw Jaune extend is hand.

"Only wash your own dirty laundry. That's the Jaundry day rule, right?"

Yang kept blinking rapidly as tears continued forming in her eyes as a grin started to break out on her face.

"Come here, you!"

And this time, Jaune really did return the hug and Yang found out that she wasn't the only great hugger.

* * *

The dark underground hide-out of the White Fang always creeped one Ellie Peach out.

The hide-out felt closer to dirty slums then a hideout for revolutionists.

No, terrorists.

She had joined the White Fang back when they had been good but nowadays she didn't know any more.

She walked past some strangers. Before she used to be able to know every single person here by name.

Now, besides a select few, everyone was a stranger because of those damned masks.

Her mother, being a professor at Beacon, had taught Ellie many things.

First, off pancakes worked well with Syrup.

Ellie was just a simple deer faunus so she could appreciate that.

Next was that Grimm immediately disappeared after they were cut down. No part remained.

She stopped at her destination, the tent of one Adam Taurus.

She had always liked Adam. He was strong and protected others. He and Blake, anyways.

Adam came out soon after she knocked. He apologized as his master was apparently visiting.

If she was the one who taught Adam, she must've been strong was what Ellie thought.

She just wordlessly gave him the documents after a small salute.

He looked through them and smiled, murmuring something about "My Darling."

He was never the same after the girl had left. He had started embracing the more radical side of the White Fang. He had started talking to humans even. Humans Ellie didn't trust anyways.

She had heard rumors. Rumors that the use of the Grimm mask drove people mad. Made them angrier. Made them obsessed and more animalistic. Made them like the Grimm they were wearing.

There were even more hushed up rumors that Adam was wearing a true Grimm mask and so did his master. And that they never took them off, anymore.

But that was impossible. That wasn't what her mother taught her.

As Adam went back, Ellie noticed that the flap was open a smudge. So, curiosity getting better of her, she peeked inside.

There she saw a woman sitting on a bed. The woman was dressed in black and red but didn't seem to have any visible fauna attributes. She was gently rubbing a bulging belly, her lips murmuring to the future child. Next to her was the largest and most intricate Grimm mask she had ever seen. With her good eyes, Ellie barely spotted a name and a drawing of a face with hearts scribbled on the inside of the mask.

Then suddenly the woman stopped her ministrations then slowly turned her head to lock her eyes on Ellie.

She smiled.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, I can't believe you guys actually made it all the way here.**

 **So anyways, first things first. This story is heavily heavily influenced by the wonderful story of hawker-748, Reunion.**

 **No, seriously, this is blatant plagiarism. The structure is basically copied down to a T. Forgive me, Hawker! I will always love you.**

 **If you liked this, go check Reunion out. Really. Even if you didn't, go check it cause that shit is the bomb.**

 **So now the real AN.**

 **This story came from someone asking me to write a Raven x Jaune fic. So now you know I can write something non-Lancaster.**

 **There's a LOT cut out from the original outline. Like a ton of stuff I couldn't write well. Many of the earlier scenes, like Jaunedry day and Girls night were even originally one-shot ideas. Hell, the ending was cut because I was already getting tired of writing it.**

 **Hell, originally, it was Summer who was supposed to play Raven's part till I got the request and everything fit.**

 **The fruitsalad thing was not my idea, just want to put that out there. It was milesmorales' idea. Go check his work out.**

 **Also, this was not character bashing. I just happened to interpret Raven as a pedo that's all. Don't take it too seriously.**

 **Prism's semblance is refraction which means she could do crazy shit like turn into light or make her white aura rainbow.**

 **If you want to talk about it just PM or review as I normally reply to questions. Remember that child molestation is a serious crime.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the therapy chapter where everyone goes to therapy and they all have comfort sex. No, I'm kidding.**

 **Seriously. I'm done.**


End file.
